marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Hartley
Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley was a longtime agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who helped Director Phil Coulson rebuild the organization, and established her own team alongside Lance Hunter and Idaho. Biography Early Life and Career Isabelle Hartley was very close to her sister, Jane, being both of them close friends of Lance Hunter and his wife. Their mother died of , which Jane later contracted.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Mercenary Work Isabelle Hartley joined S.H.I.E.L.D., spending most of her career working as an undercover agent and meeting mercenaries. One of these missions took her to Budapest along with the two mercenaries, Lance Hunter and Idaho.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Hartley hated guns and preferred to carry blades as a weapon; she would often claim that she was saving her bullets for the real fight whenever someone questioned her about it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War Battle on the Iliad Hartley was aboard the aircraft carrier Iliad and helped save the lives of a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Alphonso Mackenzie, with the help of agent Bobbi Morse. Hartley used her skills with knives to throw her knife into the Lead HYDRA Agent's neck while Morse distracted him. Together they went in search of the commander of the ship, Robert Gonzales. Hartley fought her way through many HYDRA agents, killing them all with her knives. Eventually they located Gonzales in the ship's conference room, after he had nearly been assassinated by HYDRA agents. They managed to convince him that they were not HYDRA and examined his leg, which had been injured with an axe. Together, they repaired Gonzales' wounded leg and Morse revealed that Nick Fury had given her a secret mission to destroy the ship so that HYDRA never got their hands on the cargo the ship was carrying. Morse handed Hartley a small necklace with the words "Franny's Saloon" inscribed on it and asked her to give it to Lance Hunter; Hartley reminded her that Hunter would be furious at the gesture. Gonzales however refused to let her go alone, so together with Hartley, they made their way to the control room. Once they arrived however they had a change of heart and rather than destroy the ship, they instead vowed to retake the ship to ensure that the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were not killed. Hartley joined them in the firefight and eventually they were successful and retook the ship. Gonzales' Faction Hartley joined Robert Gonzales when he created his own faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War. Learning that Phil Coulson was creating a faction as well, Gonzales sent Hartley to infiltrate Coulson's group to gather intelligence.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Hartley was accompanied by Lance Hunter on the request of Bobbi Morse; Hunter had no idea though what Hartley's true mission entailed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA Joining Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. question Roger Browning]] After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Isabelle Hartley, one of the agency's most experienced operatives, was sought out by Phil Coulson to join his new generation of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. On one of her missions for Coulson, she went undercover with the mercenaries Idaho and Lance Hunter to obtain information from ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Roger Browning about a level Ten 0-8-4. The negotiation was interrupted by Carl Creel, who killed Browning and stole the file. Although Hartley and the other agents fired at Creel, he seemingly absorbed the bullets before escaping through a window. Hartley called Coulson to update him on Browning's death and for further orders, they were simply ordered to "go dark". |left]] Hartley and her team arrived back at the Playground and were called for a meeting with Phil Coulson. Hartley tried to ensure that Hunter and Idaho kept quiet during their meeting, with little success. Hartley updated Coulson on their attacker and his powers, during their meeting Melinda May arrived and confirmed that the attacker was Carl Creel, who records claimed had been killed by John Garrett. Knowing Garrett recruited Creel confirmed him to be HYDRA. ]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. learnt that HYDRA was planning on using Creel to assassinate General Glenn Talbot, Coulson's team intervened. They were able to warn Talbot of the incoming attack, giving him time to defend himself. Melinda May arrived and fought Creel until Skye shot him with a stun gun allowing him to be arrested. Hartley and Hunter arrived, disguised as members of the United States Military. They tricked Talbot into following them and Talbot was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. After Coulson questioned Tablot for a while, he let him go free and dropped him off in the middle of nowhere, when Talbot called for assistance, S.H.I.E.L.D. were able to trace the call to learn the exact location of both Carl Creel and the 0-8-4. As they prepared to find and secure the weapon, Hartley questioned their reasons for attacking the base, arguing that it was likely in the safest place possible and it was foolish to risk every field agent S.H.I.E.L.D. had left, Hunter agreed. Skye however argued that the US Military are unequipped to handle such dangerous items. ]] Hartley, her team, as well as Skye and Agent Melinda May infiltrated a Government Storage Warehouse and began to search for the 0-8-4. Hartley found the 0-8-4, which was revealed to be some kind of metal Obelisk. As she opened the case, she was attacked by Creel. She immediately used a knife to try and kill him, but he was able to turn his body to steel, with no other choice, Hartley grabbed the Obelisk to defend herself; though as soon as she touched it, it started to incinerate her forearm. Lance Hunter arrived and began to shoot at Creel, causing him to flee. When the rest of the team arrived they desperately tried to free her from the Obelisk's deadly power; however, she found it was impossible for her to let go. The military soon arrived, Skye called Phil Coulson for orders on wether to seek medical care for Hartley or to continue the mission, effectively allowing her to die. Although Coulson ordered the team to continue the mission, Hartley's team disobeyed and fled to get her medical attention. Knowing that the Obelisk was killing her and she would not reach a doctor in time, Hartley handed Lance Hunter her knife and ordered him cut off her arm before the Obelisk could kill her. Hunter objected, insisting that they would be able to reach a doctor, but Hartley told him that she could feel that Obelisk was killing her and she did not want to die. ]] Hunter managed to cut off Hartley's arm, saving her life. Idaho looked back to make sure she had survived the operation, when he looked back Carl Creel was in the middle of the road. Before he could change direction Creel transformed into concrete and the SUV crashed into him, causing a massive car crash. Although Hunter survived, both Hartley and Idaho sustained severe head injuries, killing them both. Creel picked up the Obelisk which was still attached to Hartley's severed arm. Hunter's Revenge After Hunter got captured by Glenn Talbot, Hunter discussed with him that he did not want Hartley to have a pauper's burial. Hunter stuck a deal with Talbot so Hartley and Idaho could receive an honorable funeral. Hartley's possessions were being packed by Skye when Hunter returned to the Playground. He talked to Skye about the past and his friendship with Izzy and her sister. When Creel's location was discovered, Hunter went with the other field agents to apprehend him. He shot them with an I.C.E.R. and attacked Creel himself. Later, Director Coulson made sure Hartley had a military funeral. At the funeral, he explained to Hunter that he understood his pain for his friend. Alphonso Mackenzie wondered if Lance Hunter was replacing Hartley on the mission that he shares with Bobbi Morse, after he saw the couple growing closer. Morse told him that he was not involved nor did he know about it. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Hartley is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, using powerful combative moves to defeat several HYDRA operatives. *'Knife Mastery': Hartley is extremely skilled in using her knife, always carrying it with her and disliked using guns, only using them when her knife does not work. She killed many HYDRA operatives with her knife. Equipment Weapons *'Combat Knife': Isabelle Hartley loved her blade and hated guns, always carrying a knife by her side. She killed many HYDRA operatives with it in order to retake the Iliad, and also used it to attack Carl Creel when he ambushed her inside the Government Storage Warehouse, to no avail as Creel transformed into concrete. *' ': The compact version of the Smith & Wesson M&P pistol was the standard sidearm carried by Isabelle Hartley, and she used it to shoot at Carl Creel during her mission to obtain a file from Roger Browning. *' ': Hartley used the Beretta 92FS, one of the standard sidearms of the United States Armed Forces, when posing as a soldier to kidnap Glenn Talbot while saving him from Carl Creel. Relationships Family *Mother † *Jane Hartley - Sister Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Allies (Former Relationships) **Nick Fury - Director **Maria Hill - Deputy Director **Phil Coulson - Colleague **Victoria Hand † - Colleague **Robert Gonzales † - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Bobbi Morse - Friend and Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) - Allies **Phil Coulson - Director **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague **Lance Hunter - Colleague and Friend **Idaho † - Colleague **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Bobbi Morse - Friend and Colleague **Robert Gonzales - True Director Enemies *HYDRA **Lead HYDRA Agent † - Victim **Carl Creel - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''One Door Closes'' (flashbacks) ***''Scars'' (mentioned in a flashback) ***''Shadows'' ***''Heavy is the Head'' (mentioned) ***''Making Friends and Influencing People'' (mentioned) ***''Ye Who Enter Here'' (mentioned) ***''Love in the Time of HYDRA'' (mentioned) Trivia *Hartley is partly based on a character from the comics referred to only as "Isabelle" and whose sole appearance was in flashbacks in Dark Avengers #11. There, she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the former girlfriend of Victoria Hand. Even though it was initially intended by the writers of the show to address Hartley's relationship with Hand, ultimately, it was decided that they would not delve into that story element because of the character's purpose on the specific episode in which she appeared but also because of both her and Hand's eventual fate on the show, out of fear of backlash from the LGBTQA community for introducing the first of such characters into the MCU, only to immediately have them killed.'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' postmortem: Bosses answer burning season 2 questions In a later appearance of the character in flashback scenes, there was a vague reference to her relationship with Hand, where Hartley referred to Hand as "Vic", indicating that not only they knew each other but that they were also close.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Absorbing Man Category:High Body Count